Guilty Love: Year 7
by EveryStarryNight10
Summary: Sequel to Guilty Love: Year 6. After a long, lonely summer in which Harry could not contanct either of his best friends, Harry returns to the Burrow, and his love. Rated M for Mature content.
1. Summer of Silence

Guilty Love: Year 7

Chapter 1: Summer of Silence

A/N: Here is the sequel to my previous story, Guilty Love: Year 6. This does NOT follow Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. It is a sequel only to my last story. This is also separate from my third fic, Figuring It Out. I hope you enjoy it! As always, you may find me on AIM at WritingHarry182.

xXx

Harry Potter had never noticed how white his ceiling was. The ceiling of the smallest bedroom at Number Four, Privet Drive, that is. It was so white that even though the setting sun was casting an orange glow on everything it touched, Harry's ceiling remained white.

White and empty. _'The ceiling looks the way I feel,'_ Harry thought to himself grimly. Harry was lonely. He missed Ron and Hermione like mad. The first few weeks he had gotten by, remembering his last night with Hermione. How perfect she had been when they finally made love.

Perfect was the best word to describe Hermione Granger, Harry's girlfriend, his fiancée, and his soul mate.

Last year, they had discovered that they were not only meant to be together, but when they were they had powers that no normal couple would ever dream of. Harry's spells were stronger because of it, and they even had connection in their minds, where they could communicate.

Sadly, Harry had been forbidden from using it when they parted at the end of the year. In fact, Harry was not allowed to contact either of his two best friends. Ron and Hermione were both out of the country, and Harry was not allowed to contact them, or even know where they were.

And it was killing him.

'_It's for their safety,'_ Harry reminded himself. _'And mine.' _

That didn't stop him from being miserable though.

Standing slowly, Harry stretched his limbs, pausing to stroke Hedwig a few times. She hooted gratefully and closed her eyes sleepily. Hedwig was bored too.

The sky was darkening now and Harry drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Harry. Harry, wake up." Harry opened his eyes and saw the bleary outline of a silver haired man in a pointed hat.

"Professor?" Harry mumbled.

"Yes, Harry. Wake up."

Harry pulled himself upright, leaning against his headboard. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I came to wish you a happy early birthday, Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry turned and looked at the clock. Eleven fifty-seven. He would be seventeen in three minutes. "Uhh, thanks, Professor." After a moment he added, "You've never come to wish me a happy birthday before."

Dumbledore smiled, "Observant boy! Right you are! This birthday is particularly important. For," he glanced at the clock, "in two minutes you will come of age."

Harry nodded. That meant if Voldemort showed up, he was fully allowed to blast his head off. No more underage magic.

"Also, I wanted to inform you that as soon as that clock strikes midnight you are in danger. The protection you receive by staying in this house will disappear at midnight. Your mother protected you for as long as she could, Harry, but now you're on your own, so-to-speak."

Harry nodded again. "Now, today I am going to take you to get your apparation license. I know you have not had any lessons. Many of your classmates spent their summers practicing, but I think you will do fine."

"Sir, I don't even know how to apparate," Harry mumbled.

"It's easy, Harry! Confidence is key, though. All you have to do is concentrate on the place you would like to be, turn on the spot and you're there. If you don't concentrate, however, you will splinch yourself. Got it?"

When he got no response, Dumbledore turned to face Harry. "You'll do fine. If you can take on the darkest wizard in the world, apparation will be no problem for you."

"Ok," Harry said. His mind was already on a new topic. "Sir, could I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I was wondering, if…if you had heard from Hermione at all," he asked sheepishly.

Dumbledore smiled. "In fact, I visited her."

Harry was suddenly full of questions, "How is she? Is she ok? Is she getting along at all? Did anyone follow her to wherever she is? Does her Dad hate me?"

Dumbledore held up his hand for silence. "Miss Granger is fine, and she asked, being it is your birthday and all, that I deliver a letter to you."

Harry opened his mouth, but Dumbledore silenced him. "I also visited Mr. Weasley, and have a letter from his as well. Both your best friends and their families are well. They are appearing as no more than harmless tourists to the local culture. I am the only person who knows where they are. I am their secret keeper, Harry, no one else will know. And no, Harry, Hermione's Dad cares about you as much as we do here. You mean a lot to his daughter, so you mean a lot to him. He's been known to refer to you as his 'son-to-be.'"

Harry flushed brightly at this. "Now," Dumbledore continued, "I will give you these letters if you promise me, Harry, that you will not try to find them. You must not write to them. That would draw attention."

Harry nodded. "Alright, let's go." Dumbledore stood up. "You're going to take your test, and then you can have the letters."

Now Harry was anxious. He got up and followed Dumbledore across his room to the hall. Glancing back in as he shut the door, he saw the clock. Twelve o'clock. Harry smiled despite himself. _'Happy birthday to me._'

xXx

An hour later Harry Potter apparated back to his own room with a slight 'pop.' A moment later Dumbledore appeared next to him. "Well done, Harry!"

"Thank you, Professor."

"Well, Harry, I have a few things to attend to before the day begins, but remember your promises. Take care of yourself. I will be back in a few weeks, if all goes well, to escort you to the Burrow. Here are your letters." And then he was gone.

Eagerly, Harry threw himself onto his bed and tore open the first letter: Ron's.

'_Harry!_

_If you're reading this, it's your birthday! Happy seventeenth birthday, mate. Things here are, well, strange to say the least, not bad, just strange. It's very warm here, warmer than it's ever been at home, and the girls seem to own nothing but these tiny little swimsuits, that are really more like knickers than anything, but I won't complain! _

_Fred got slapped in the face for asking some girl if he could take a picture of her bosom. Percy got called a "staring creep" and Ginny got caught making out with a Life Saver. Oh, she just corrected me. She says its Life Guard. Stupid title if you ask me._

_I hope everything is ok with you, we're all thinking about you. I hope you stay out of trouble, and I really hope to see you soon!_

_Ron'_

Harry grinned. Ron was a strange as ever. Harry took a few moments to think about where he might be, where it's warm and the girls were scantily clad. Sounds like he was having fun, wherever he was.

Harry tore Hermione's letter open at lightening speed.

'_Harry,_

_I don't even know how to tell you how much I miss you. I hope you're ok. Dumbledore says he's going to see you on your birthday, so I asked if he would deliver this for me. I hate to think of you sitting in that little room at your Aunt's house with no one to talk to, so I hope you get this._

_Things here are interesting. I'm learning so much about the culture! I am surrounded by all kinds of animals and people. I think we're the only of our kind around, but there is some crazy old man who sits in a hut all day telling people that he can cure diseases by chanting at them. Personally, I think he's fit for a straight jacket, but that's just me._

_Well, I better wrap this up, but I just want you to know that I'm thinking about you. I love you and I miss you. Happy birthday, Harry._

_Love,_

_Hermione'_

Harry smiled slightly. No matter where she was in the world Hermione could turn anything into an educational experience.

xXx

They next couple weeks dragged by. Harry was no longer receiving the Daily Prophet so Harry had little to do. He even took out his schoolbooks and read all of them. Even the ones he hadn't used since his first year at Hogwarts.

It was late at night and the candle Harry had lit was melting down to nothing when Harry heard a 'pop' behind him. Hr grabbed his wand and spun around, expecting to see a Death Eater holding him at wand point, but merely found Professor Dumbledore perched on the end of his bed, smiling politely at him.

"Expecting company, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Ah, no sir," Harry muttered, lowering his ward and rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"No mind, Harry. Now, as to why I am here. Harry, pack your things. I'm taking you to the Burrow," Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry grinned and flicked his wand causing most of his possessions catapult themselves into Harry's trunk. He picked up the few items he'd missed and tossed them in, closing the trunk after them.

"I'm ready," Harry said with a grin.

"I see that," Dumbledore said amusedly. "We'll be using Floo Powder, since you have your trunk and Hedwig with you," Dumbledore explained picking up Hedwig's cage and leading the way downstairs.

At the foot of the stairs they ran into a very tired Vernon Dursley. "What's going on here?" Vernon asked loudly, obviously surprised to see a strange man in his home.

"I'm leaving," Harry said flatly. "For good."

"It's about time," Vernon spat. Behind him, Harry's Aunt crept into the room.

"You won't be back?" she asked anxiously.

"No," Harry answered.

"Oh, ok," she said quietly.

Dumbledore led the way to the fireplace, moving about as though he lived there. He lit a fire with his wand and pulled a bag of Floo Powder out of his pocket. Harry stepped up to the fire and dipped his hand into the bag, readying himself to toss it into the fire.

"Harry! Wait!" Aunt Petunia came forward. "Listen, I know I've never been wonderful to you, Harry, but…" she trailed off at a look from Vernon, but after a moment stepped forward and continued. "You've always got a room here, Harry. You're family." Then Petunia Dursley did a very un-Durselyish thing and gave her nephew a hug. "Goodbye, Harry."

"Bye," Harry said, smiling at her. Then he tossed the powder into the fire and stepped in, dragging his trunk with him. "The Burrow!" he shouted, and with a swirl of green flames he was on his way.

Moments later, Harry flopped unceremoniously onto the floor of the Weasley's kitchen.

"HARRY!"

Harry found himself being hauled off of the floor and into the hug by his best friend and his entire family it seemed.

"Get off him! You're going to smother him! Let the boy breathe!" Harry was happy to hear Mrs. Weasley trying to get him free. No sooner than she had pulled all of her children off him than she herself squeezed him tightly in a hug. "Glad to see you, Harry, dear."

"Ah, you too, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said once he could breathe again. Harry glanced around anxiously. "Hermione will be here tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said kindly, answering the question Harry hadn't wanted to ask.

Harry blushed. "Ron, help Harry carry his things to your room." Ron grabbed one side of Harry's trunk and led him up the steps.

Harry had never been happier to see Ron's tiny room. It was familiar. "Ron, tell me everything about your summer!" Harry said excitedly.

"A little starved for conversation?" Ron teased.

"A bit, yeah," Harry snorted.

"Alright, well, Dumbledore sent us to North America. It was bloody hot though, and the girls didn't seem to know what clothes were. Not that I minded, though I did miss Luna," Ron grinned. "We spent most of the summer swimming, in the ocean, Harry! The water wasn't even that cold!"

"Tell me more about Fred getting slapped," Harry said with a laugh. He spent the rest of the night listening to Ron and the rest of his family tell stories about their wild summer in America.

Finally Harry hauled himself to bed.

The next morning Harry was treated to one of Mrs. Weasley's famous meals. She insisted Harry take seven helpings of everything until he finally surrendered his utensil and declared himself full.

The morning seemed to drag by. Harry was happy to see the Weasley's, but…

"Not yet, mate," Ron sighed when he noticed Harry looking at his watch again. "Come on, it's your move," he said, motioning to the wizard chessboard below them.

"Sorry, Ron. I just," he sighed, "I just miss her so much."

Ron nodded. "If it makes you feel any better I haven't seen Luna all summer either. I got to call her on the fellytone though."

Harry laughed, "Telephone, Ron, telephone."

"Right," Ron nodded, "Fellytone."

Harry sighed and moved his knight forward three spaces, drawing Ron's attention back to the game.

A few minutes later they heard footsteps in the kitchen. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Harry stood up as Hermione came around the corner. They stopped and stared at each other. Ron stood up awkwardly. "Ok, this is how we're going to do this. Nobody move," he said slowly.

Ron then walked over to Hermione and greeted her. "Hey, Hermione," he said, giving her a hug. "I'd love to catch up with you, but I think I've just thought of something I'd rather do than watch you and Harry make googly-eyes at each other all afternoon, so I'll go do that."

He headed for the door, but before leaving the room he turned to face them and raised his arms dramatically, causing Harry to roll his eyes. "Aaaand, ACTION!" Ron bellowed before bolting up the stairs as if he expected a hurricane to sweep through at any moment.

Harry and Hermione turned back to face each other and there was a very, very long moment in which they both stared at each other. Then Harry jumped over the couch, dodged the coffee table and raced around the armchair that had been between them.

His hands were on her waist, pulling her flush against him; her hands were on his face, tracing his features lightly with her fingertips. He leaned forward so that his forehead was touching hers, looking into her eyes, as if checking to see that she was really in there.

Finally, Harry remembered how to talk, "Hey," was all he got out before he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her passionately.

After a few moments Hermione broke the kiss and hugged him tightly. "Hey," she whispered, holding him tightly.

Harry rested his head on her shoulder, burying his face in her brown locks. "Hermione, I missed you so much." He pulled back and pulled her hands into his, standing back to look her over.

Her hair fell in tawny curls about her head and shoulders. She looked great in muggle clothes, a pair of faded blue jeans, white tank top with a brown leather jacket over it. She was tan, very tan. Harry supposed she'd been somewhere warm as well.

"Harry, you're looking at me like you've never seen me before," Hermione teased him gently.

"I was afraid I'd forgotten what you looked like," Harry murmured, pulling her close again. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and running one hand through his thick black locks.

"Happy late birthday," she said before kissing him again.

Harry broke the kiss, "Hermione, thank you so much for that letter. I don't know if I would have lasted those last few weeks. I was going mad not hearing from you."

Hermione laughed, "I thought so." She hooked a finger around his chin and pulled him close for another kiss.

A sudden noise caused them both to jump.

"Hermione! How really corking to see you!"

"Hi, Fred, George." Hermione smiled, hugging them both. The rest of the family came down to greet her, feeling it was safe by now. Hermione smiled and laughed, chatting with the Weasleys.

Later that evening Harry found himself leaning against a wall, content to watch Hermione tell a vivid story from her vacation. He loved the way she talked with her hands, motioning wildly, this way and that. Every now and again she would toss her head back and laugh at her own story, as if she could see the very thing she was talking about, and everyone laughed with her. Even more so, he loved the way every once and a while she would look up, see him watching her and give a smile that was meant only for him, and then go back to telling her story.

Finally, Harry joined her on one of the couches. She leaned back against him, taking one of his hands in hers, and continued telling her stories.

And in that moment, tucked in the Weasley's living room, Hermione in his arms, surrounded by friends, everything was right.

xXx

A/N: Ok, it was long; I got a little carried away. I hope you all liked this first chapter and I will keep the new ones coming. Please don't get upset if they are delayed because this is in fact the last semester of my senior year, so graduation activities are ensured. I know, excuses, excuses! Ah well, enjoy the story, I'll try not to take six months to update! (Sorry!) Anyway, as always you can find me on AIM as WritingHarry182.


	2. On Duty

Guilty Love: Year 7

Chapter Two: On Duty

xxx

Brown eyes. Brown eyes were staring into green ones. Harry Potter tried to control his grin and peeled his eyes away, returning them to his book. Next to him Ron flipped furiously through the pages of his Potions book, trying to finish the last of the essays he'd been putting off all break.

"Leave it to Snape to give us the worst essay," he muttered. "Lousy git…"

Harry looked up again. Brown eyes met his again. Even though a large book was covering the rest of her face, Harry could tell she was laughing at him.

Hermione sat in another armchair across from Harry. She was reading out of a large volume she had brought back from Africa, about magic. It wasn't real magic, but the local people didn't know that. She found it funny.

But she wasn't reading at the moment. Instead, she was enjoying teasing Harry from afar. Hermione loved being at the Burrow, she felt at home there. The only downside to the Burrow was that there were so many people there. More people meant having little time to be with just Harry.

She missed her 'just Harry' time.

Finally, Ron gave a great yawn and snapped his book shut, shoving it unceremoniously off of the table where it fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Finished?" Hermione asked briskly, tearing her eyes away from Harry's.

"Yes…well, sort of…I'm headed in that general direction anyway," Ron replied, putting his feet up on the coffee table, clearly thinking he was going to relax.

Hermione sighed, "Ron, we go back to Hogwarts in two days! You've got to finish."

"I'll do it tomorrow."

"Do you really want to spend your last day of vacation on homework?" Hermione wheedled.

"No," Ron groaned, grabbing his book off the floor. "But I'm going to work upstairs, I'm tired of trying to ignore you guys trying to ignore each other." Ron stood, grinning at the pair of them. "Night."

No sooner than Ron had disappeared around the corner than Harry was kissing Hermione. He couldn't help it; this was the effect she had on him. She drove him totally nuts.

Without breaking the kiss he took her hands in his and pulled her out of her armchair and over to the couch. They hadn't been alone since those few minutes on her first night at the Burrow. Harry couldn't help feel that he hadn't welcomed her properly.

Hermione placed one hand lightly on his jaw, the other in his hair, pulling him closer and kissing him harder. Harry slipped one hand underneath her shirt, running it up her back, pressing her against his torso. Hermione whimpered softly before breaking the kiss.

"Harry…"

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry murmured sheepishly. "You just do that to me," he added, pressing his forehead to hers. They were both breathing hard, their warmth breath mingling between them.

Hermione flushed lightly, "I know…but we're in Ron's house…"

Harry nodded, kissing her once more, softly on the lips. Then he leaned back on the couch, taking Hermione with him. She rested her head on his chest, curling her legs with his, breathing deeply. She loved the way he smelled. Soon they were both asleep.

xxx

In the dark silence of the Burrow, somebody was having a nightmare, but this time it wasn't Harry Potter.

'Running as fast as she could Hermione leapt over obstacles as they came at her. They were tombstones, hundreds of them, each with the same name on them. 'R.I.P. Harry James Potter,' 'Here lies the Boy Who Lived, Harry James Potter,' 'Beloved friend, Harry James Potter.' Hermione sobbed but sped up, the sound of running feet reaching her ears. "He's not dead," she told herself over and over. Finally, she reached a clearing. Panting, she stepped out from the cover of the trees, she saw him, tied to another, much larger, tombstone. "Hermione, go back," he whispered hoarsely. "Save yourself. Do it for me, go back." Harry's emerald eyes pleaded with hers. She felt frozen, she ordered her legs to move, but they would not. Footsteps surrounded her, men in black all around, they're masks covering their faces but not their voices. Finally, Lord Voldemort made his appearance. "I see we have a guest," he said, gesturing at Hermione. "She joins us tonight to say goodbye to her beloved." He turned his cruel red eyes on Hermione, "Tell Harry you love him," Voldemort ordered. Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came out. Harry's eyes were begging her for reassurance. He was moments from death and she couldn't find her voice to tell him how much she loved him. "Nothing?" Voldemort cackled wickedly. "So be it." He raised his wand, bellowing, "Avada Kedavra!" The green light flew towards Harry, hitting him in the heart. "HARRY!"'

"HARRY!" Hermione jolted awake. She opened her eyes and found Harry next to her, worry creasing his face.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

"Yes, I just…" A tear fell from her eye, "It was horrible," she whispered.

Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?" he queried softly.

"I had this dream, Harry, Voldemort, he was going to kill you…" she stopped. How could she tell him that she hadn't said she loved him?

"There's more," Harry said matter-of-factly. "Tell me, Hermione," he said, hugging her tighter.

Hermione dropped her gaze to the floor, speaking quietly, "He told me to tell you I loved you, because you were about to die. I couldn't speak. I wanted to, but I opened my mouth and nothing came out…" She didn't look at him. She was ashamed.

After a moment, much to her alarm, Harry laughed.

"Harry! It's not funny!" she cried, a fresh tear falling from her face.

"No, it's not," Harry said, kissing her tears lightly, but then he started laughing again.

"What?" Hermione cried, frustrated.

"It's nothing," Harry chuckled, "I just," he started to laugh harder. "It's probably the only time you've ever opened your mouth and had nothing come out," Harry said, laughing hysterically now.

Hermione smacked Harry in the ribs, causing him to double over, laughing even harder. Unable to help herself, she began to laugh too. Even she had to admit that it was a little funny.

After a few moments they calmed down. Harry replaced his arms around Hermione and kissed her lightly. "I have bad dreams too," he whispered. Then he added, "If that day ever comes…I know you love me."

After a quiet moment, Hermione hugged Harry's arms to herself and then whispered, "Let's hope that day never comes."

xxx

Mrs. Weasley offered to go to Diagon Alley and do everybody's shopping since Ron had opted to fall asleep last night, rather than finish his essay and thus needed to do his homework. Harry and Hermione sat and played wizard chess in front of him, much to his annoyance. Whenever he shot them a glare, Hermione merely scolded him, "Well, _Ron_, you _should_ have done it sooner…" causing him to fume in her direction.

After a few such incidents, Hermione sighed, picked up Ron's paper and began correcting it, crossing out mistakes and filling in gaps for him. She handed it back, Ron tapped it with his wand, changing it to his own handwriting, and sat back, finally relaxed.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said sheepishly.

"Just don't put your homework off again. This is our last year, so that means the N.E.W.T.S. are closer than ever," Hermione said briskly. Harry couldn't help smiling, all these years and she was still the same Hermione.

When Mrs. Weasley returned from Diagon Alley Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny all came and collected their packages and then went to pack their trunks.

Harry used his wand to fold his robes, match his socks, and stack his books, and then sent them all floating neatly into his trunk. Ron, on the other hand, took the approach of waving his arms about wildly, flailing his wand all over the place, in an attempt to get his possessions to do something, or anything…or, move at all.

After watching Ron prance about the room in an attempt to pack his trunk, Harry offered his help. "No, no, I'm a Prefect, I can handle this," came the response. After a few more gallant efforts Harry pointed his wand when Ron's back was turned, hovering Ron's stuff into his trunk.

Ron turned around, smiling widely, "See? I told you I could do it."

Harry snorted and went back to feeding Hedwig.

xxx

That evening Mrs. Weasley treated them all to a superb farewell dinner. Seven courses, followed by four different kinds of dessert. By the end of the night, nobody wanted to so much as look at food. Then, one by one, everyone drifted off to bed.

Finally, only Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were left.

Stretching, Hermione got to her feet, stooping to kiss Harry lightly. "Night," she said, straightening up and waving to Ginny.

"Night," they both called after her.

For a moment, both Harry and Ginny watched the fire, and then Ginny spoke. "I'm happy for you, Harry. You've found the right person." Ginny frowned, "You're lucky."

"Did things not work out with Dean?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head, her red hair falling forward onto her face. "You'll find the right person, Gin. You deserve the best," Harry told her, smiling.

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Harry said. "Ask away."

"Are you scared?" Ginny asked, her blue eyes fixing on his powerfully.

For a moment Harry considering asking her 'Scared about what?' But he knew the answer. She was asking the question that he did not even ask himself. That's why Harry respected Ginny so much. She never tried to sugarcoat her problems.

"Terrified," Harry answered solemnly.

Ginny nodded. "We're all rooting for you, Harry," she said, getting up and shuffling towards the stairs.

Harry liked the fact that she hadn't asked to be there, she hadn't offered help; all she did was give some hope. Hope was what Harry needed most, in the end.

xxx

The next morning the Weasley house was, as expected, in uproar. People running up and down the stairs, bits of toast and biscuits in hand, stumbling in and out of the bathroom, searching for last minute toothbrushes and mittens; Harry loved it.

Eventually they all got into the car and made it to King's Cross Station. For the first time in Weasley history, they were twenty minutes early. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny took their time saying goodbye to the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley got teary-eyed when she hugged Harry goodbye.

"I'll be ok," Harry murmured to her, and then when everyone else was talking, he whispered, "You've been a mother and more to me, Molly. Thank you for everything." She gave him another hug, and then the four students boarded the train. Hermione gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze and then headed after Ron to patrol the corridors.

Harry found a seat in a trunk with Neville and Luna. They spent the first hour of the ride chatting about their summers as the countryside flew by. Eventually Ron and Hermione joined them, and they started a very intense game of Exploding Snap in which one of Luna's pigtails caught fire.

Hermione put the fire out with her wand, but the smell of burning hair filled the compartment.

"It smells like Cornish Slock-Pigmys in here," Luna complained, opening the door to let fresh air in.

Of course, Malfoy had to come by. "This entire section of the train smells like mud and shit," he complained, then pretended to notice the inhabitants of the compartment. "Oh, that's why. The Mudblood is down here."

Harry and Ron both jumped to their feet. "Miss me, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, putting his face close to Harry's.

"Of course," Harry snarled back, pulling his wand from his pocket. "I'm not putting up with your shit this year, Malfoy," he added.

"I wouldn't expect you to," said Malfoy. "Especially since I doubt you'll live through the year at all," he added vindictively. "See you around, Potty," Malfoy finished, brushing him off.

Harry slammed the door of the compartment, throwing himself back to his seat. For a moment he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, but Hermione touched him lightly on the arm and he blinked. "New game?" he asked, motioning to the still smoldering cards on the floor.

xxx

"Lucius…" The voice called him awake. He stumbled out of his bed, pushing his scraggly black hair out of his eyes. He had one thought: Lessons.

_Lucius Riddle entered a wide room that was chilling-cold, but for a fire in the grate. "Yes, Father?"_

_Lord Voldemort rose from the chair he'd been waiting in. He pulled a picture from his robes. It was the Boy. He had been memorizing every feature of this Boy since his birth. In this particular picture the boy was hiding a girl behind him, attempting to jab his wand out at Lucius. He looked angry. He looked angry in every picture._

"_Who's the girl?" Lucius asked, jabbing Harry out of the way with his finger. The photographic girl turned her back, trying to edge out of the frame. _

"_She," Voldemort answered, "Is the key to bringing Harry Potter down."_

xxx

The feast had ended and Harry had opted to stay up on Prefect duty with Hermione.

The halls were quiet, dark and empty. Perfect for a couple like Harry and Hermione, who had had little time alone lately.

Hermione giggled as Harry moved from her lips to her neck, nibbling lightly here and there. After a moment, she pushed him back. Harry had her pressed against the wall where he was leaning over her, breathing hard. "Harry, I'm supposed to be patrolling," she laughed as he pouted at her.

When she leaned back up to kiss him again Harry pulled back. "You better get going on that patrol," he teased in a would-be serious voice. Hermione then grabbed his tie and used it to pull him back to her, kissing him hungrily.

'_If I wasn't on duty…'_ she thought to herself.

'_If you weren't on duty, what?'_ Harry thought back, slipping his hands under her shirt, tracing lazy circles on her cool skin.

In response, Hermione kissed him harder.

"Potter! Granger!" A voice scared them apart. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for being out of your Common Room, Potter." It was Snape. "And fifty points from Gryffindor for shirking your Prefect duties, Granger. I'll be speaking with your Head of House about this," he added with an evil sneer. Then he turned and left.

Hermione bowed her head. "Shit," she muttered. Harry wanted to laugh at the thought of Hermione cursing, but thought better of it. She leaned up and kissed him lightly. "You better get back to the Common Room."

Harry nodded. "I'll wait up for you." He squeezed her hand and walked away.

xxx

As hard as he tried, Harry did not manage to stay awake until Hermione got back. It was early morning when Hermione returned to the Common Room and the only person left was Harry, curled up in a chair by the fire.

Moving slowly, Hermione crept up to him and knelt down in front of his chair.

"Harry," she whispered softly. "Harry…"

He stirred slightly, but did not wake. She leaned forward and brushed his hair off of his forehead and placed a soft kiss on his lightening-bolt scar. When she moved back, his eyes were open, watching her.

"Hey," he whispered. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. Hermione wrapped one arm around his shoulders, placing the other on his chest, and leaned her head against his. After a little while, Harry turned his face and kissed her lightly. "I love you," he told her, kissing her again.

"Harry?"

"Mm?"

"Let's always do this, ok? Let's always be here, just like this."

Harry nodded, "There's nothing else in the world I want, Hermione, more than this."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

xxx

A/N: Ok, it's shorter than the last chapter, by a little. These first two chapters have been mostly fluff, so beware; the plot is going to speed up from here. Anyway, back to regular school tomorrow, so keep reading, review if you want, I love to hear from you! As always you can find me on AIM as WritingHarry182 ! Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Guilty Love: Year 7

Chapter Three:

A/N: IMPORTANT: This will probably be the last chapter (depending on length, it may be broken up into two chapters). I am going to fast forward a bit and move onto the final battle and aftermath, right away. I've decided that I might never get around to finishing the entire year like I did in Year 6, and I've had a lot of requests for the end of the story. If you like, please take the time to look over my other fics.

X

Perhaps, the thing that worried Harry the most these days was his utter lack of worry. The year was nearing its end, and there had been little fuss with Voldemort. Few nightmares, no disappearances, no tingling of the scar.

Harry never voiced it, for fear of jinxing his luck, but he felt normal. Like a normal wizard about to graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Outside, the sun was hot and Harry, Ron and Hermione sought shade underneath a large beech tree at the bank of the lake, studying for their last N.E.W.T.: Charms.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Hermione muttered, practicing the first spell they had learned.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry teased, "Surely you know that one by now."

"You can never practice too much! We can't slack just because this is the last exam!" Hermione scowled, causing Harry and Ron to laugh.

Despite herself, Hermione smiled too.

Harry jumped to his feet. "I think I'm going to go see Dumbledore," he announced.

Hermione and Ron looked at him, surprised. "Why?"

"I just want to ask him something. I'll be back before the charms exam."

X

"Professor?"

"Ah, Harry. I'd been wondering when you'd pop in."

"You had?"

"Indeed. I assumed that you would want to discuss why Voldemort has been so quiet as of late."

"Er, right."

"Right, well have a seat. I have some news that may surprise, worry, and/or scare you."

"Oh…"

"No matter, Harry. We all knew this was coming. I'm afraid the your quiet days are drawing to a close. An insider has told me…" Dumbledore began.

"You mean Snape," Harry interjected.

"Professor Snape, Harry. And yes."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, he still didn't trust Snape. Dumbledore seemed not to notice, and went on. "Professor Snape told me that the Dark Lord is nearly ready to begin what he is calling 'The Final Attack' on, well, you, Harry."

Harry sighed; a small part of him had been hoping that Voldemort might just drop dead on his own. No such luck.

"What do I have to do to be ready, sir?" Harry asked quietly.

Dumbledore stood swiftly from his desk and moved around to crouch in front of Harry. Leaning in, his piercing blue eyes sparkled as the stared hard into Harry's emerald ones. "You are ready, Harry. You can do this."

Harry tore his gaze away. "I'm scared," he said quietly. "In fact, I'm terrified."

Dumbledore smiled, "I would expect nothing less."

And that's where it began.

Sudden darkness clouded the sky, and screams were heard throughout the castle. Harry's eyes met Dumbledore's for a second, before he stood up and bolted from the office, one word echoing through his mind. _'Hermione!'_

Outside, it was pitch black. "_Lumos,"_ Harry muttered, casting wandlight on the ground as headed for the beech tree.

"Hermione? Ron?"

"Potter!" Harry looked up and saw a red haze hovering near the gates to the school.

Abandoning his search, Harry gripped his wand tightly and headed for the gates. "What's the matter, Riddle, can't get in the school?" Harry taunted in a voice he hadn't known he had.

"Quit playing, Potter, and come save your little girlfriend."

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, and Voldemort stepped aside to reveal Hermione and Ron struggling in the grasps of two Death Eaters.

There were at least twenty Death Eaters, and Harry was sure there were more he couldn't see. He heard thunderous steps behind him and turned to see Dumbledore, members of the Order, members of the D.A. and several teachers running up to him.

"You're not alone, Harry," Dumbledore told him as they neared him.

The gates swung open and the battle began.

Harry knew whom he had to go for first: Sirius Riddle.

Summoning every ounce of strength in him, Harry pointed his wand at the likeness of his godfather. _"Avada Kedavra!" _Harry shouted before Sirius could even open his mouth to curse Harry.

Spells flew all around him, Death Eaters and the Order fell left and around, crying aloud. None of their cries matched Harry's as he was forced, once more, to watch his Godfather die. For a moment, as the spell hit his chest, Sirius Riddle's eyes locked on Harry's, filled with pain and sorrow. Then they turned red and he let out a maniacal laugh.

"Potter!" Voldemort shouted, his eyes raging with fury. He turned his wand on Hermione. "CRUICO!" he bellowed vindictively.

Time stopped as Harry saw Hermione's figure shake and writhe under Voldemort's powerful curse. "STOP IT!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Voldemort. Suddenly, he wanted Tom Riddle to feel as much pain as he did. "CRUCIO!" he shouted. For a moment Voldemort's eyes flickered in pain, but it didn't last.

"Nice try, Potter. Surely you can do better than that."

"This is between you and I, Riddle."

Voldemort's eyes turned to colder, despite their red blaze, he slowly aimed his wand at Harry, preparing to end it.

Harry aimed his wand at Voldemort, his eyes narrowing with pure hatred.

Neither of the noticed, but all around them, battle ceased. Those remaining were staring, open mouthed, at what was surely to be the final blow of the battle.

In his mind, Harry heard Hermione's voice, speaking words of encouragement and love to him. _"Harry, you can do this. I love you. Make this suffering end. Save us all, Harry. I love you…"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

X

The room was huge, filled with Harry's friends and family. Ron had just finished giving his speech, and every eye in the room was wet with tears. Where there had been soft chatter a moment before, there was now silence, every eye turning to face Hermione who now stood at the front of the room, ready to speak.

"I'll never forget the day I met Harry James Potter. His glasses broken and his shirt was six sizes too big for him. I'd read his name in books, and knew who he was immediately. We didn't get along at first, but he and Ron saved my life. The three of us soon became inseparable.

"Over the next seven years, we worked together to save each other from countless things. We were best friends, and then we were in love. Harry was the world to me, and without knowing him I wouldn't be who I am today," Hermione said, reaching down and taking Harry's hand in hers.

Filled with emotion, Harry stood up and kissed her on the lips. Everyone applauded, chiming their knives against their glasses of champagne. "I love you so much," she murmured to him.

Hermione smiled, her cheeks faintly red. "I love you, too," he answered, a crooked smile stretching across his face. "Mrs. Potter," he added.

The music began, and Harry took Hermione's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Quietly the swayed to the music, their eyes locked together. Shortly, Hermione leaned in and kissed her husband gently, enjoying the feel of him against her.

With a smile, Harry broke apart and waved his friends to come dance with him. "The wedding was beautiful," Hermione said with a smile. "I can't believe we're finally married."

Harry smiled too, "I was afraid this might never happen."

Hermione hugged him tightly, "I think we all were."

Next to them, Ron was dancing with Luna. "Lovely wedding, Hermione," Luna said, "You're lucky no Kingpattered Hornbees tried to wreck it for you. My aunt had a nasty run-in with them at her wedding a few years ago."

"Er, right…Thanks, Luna," Hermione said, fighting to keep her laughter in.

Ron grinned at them and kept dancing. Harry chuckled slightly, watching Luna wince as Ron stepped on her foot.

Harry looked back and found Hermione watching him intently. She looked beautiful. Unable to resist, he leaned down and kissed her again. His wife.

X

X

X

A/N: There you have it, the end of my story. I know it's not as er, steamy as some of you requested, but if I have time I might do a short honeymoon piece. Like I said, if you liked this, please go read some of my other fics, and I love to hear reviews! You can find me on AIM as TimeTurner182.


End file.
